Alioth
Alioth appears in Devil Survivor 2 as one of the seven Septentriones. History Alioth is named after one of the seven stars in the constellation of the Big Dipper. It has a huge outer shell that resembles a ship of some sort. It attacks by dropping neurotoxins formed within itself which are potent enough to kill humans in a very short time. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Septentrion **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Devil Survivor 2'' 5th Day Thursday's Shock Alioth first appears heading towards a tower, dropping mysterious objects in its path which explode and releases dangerous toxins. The Protagonist is assigned to discover a way to bring Alioth to the ground since its altitude of flight was out of range to use demons. Later, the party is informed by the Anguished One that Alioth can be shot down by using Shiva's Pasupata. Makoto notes that the Pasupata was once used by Shiva when Kama forcefully interrupted his meditation, and thus a plan is formulated to reenact that myth. After capturing Kama and finding Shiva, the myth is reenacted, with Kama shooting Shiva in order to enrage him. Yamato then sends Kama to a point in the sky where Shiva's burning gaze will hit both of them, sending Alioth (and its core) crashing into the now-desolate Sapporo, allowing the party to attack and defeat it. However, as its main body contains large amounts of its toxin, the party has to wait for the toxins to dissipate before they can safely attack. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' 5th Day: Thursday's Shock Alioth, much like its in-game counterpart, operates high above the ground. Its shell is noted to be a massive 50 kilometers long. Specifically, according to Makoto, it manifested in the ionosphere, where normal demons cannot attack it effectively. However, Alioth seems to have made no apparent impact ot destruction upon its appearance, and the process of destroying Alioth seemed to be less complicated than in the game; after Shiva throws Pasupata, the spear hits Alioth directly at its core, bringing it to a rather swift death with no further combat involved. However, this left its shell intact, allowing the dead body to fall from the sky and crush Sapporo within minutes. Before Sapporo's demise, all JP's personnel involved evacuated, leaving the remaining citizens of the city as the only victims/casualties that day. Battle Before battling Alioth, it is speculated that Alioth's core will also use its neurotoxin as a means to protect itself. Makoto will then hand over a canister filled with a neutralizing agent that will temporarily negate all of Alioth's toxins when placed in one of three specific positions on the battlefield. If the neutralizer is not used or expires, any attacking team will take damage from the poison. Any leftover toxin shots on the battlefield, exploded or not, will also be removed once the neutralizer is activated. During the battle, Alioth will also, from time to time, fire toxin shots around the battlefield. These must also be eliminated before their turn arrives, otherwise they will explode and spread toxins around their location. If a toxin shot happens to land directly on a team, it explodes immediately, damaging the team and spreading on the ground around the point of impact. Demons with racial skills that allow high movement, such as Devil Speed and Winged Flight are recommended in this fight to set the neutralizer as soon as possible, as well as teams with high HP, due to Alioth's unique skill "Marked Wing" which will deliver high damage to any teams battling in a non-neutralized toxin area, and its Beast Eye ability that allows it to attack twice per turn. Once the neutralizer is activated, "Marked Wing" will become less effective. Otome Yanagiya is a good party member to bring to the fight with Alioth, since her Fate grants her resistance to Electricity (protecting against Ziodyne) and Curse (protecting against Marked Wing). Stats ''Devil Survivor 2'' Alioth= |Mystic= Null |Racial= Alioth Proof* |Skill= Marked Wing* Ziodyne Gigajama |Passive= Elec Boost Null Curse Beast Eye |Boss= - }} |-| Alioth Toxin= |Ice= Resist |Elec= Resist |Force= -- |Mystic= Resist |Racial= Alioth Shot* |Skill= Paral Eyes Drain |Passive= +Poison Retaliate Preserve Extra |Boss= - }} Gallery Category:Astrology and Astronomy Category:Septentriones